The Batman
by King X
Summary: (KPBatman fusion) A darker and determine Ron faces his destiny as a vigilante of the night, sworn to rid ths evil in his path.


The Batman

Prologue: Dark Encounter (part 1)

By: King X

Note (s): This my first time writing a KP fan-fiction for a long time, and a fusion as well. In fact, this fan-fiction was inspired by Classic Cowboy's own fan-fiction, one of them a crossover with Batman. Just so you know, this is my own take of Batman, but with a mix style of KP in it. Expect some dark change and twist in the story.

By the way, KP is owned by Disney, and Batman is owned by DC.

Well, see ya!

_The Mount Everest…_

The coldest place dated in this world, it was here that this discovery has fascinated many mountain climbers and archeologists, but a few had attempted to actually be here, and those who too long was never expected to be found alive, and the chances of survival are slim.

It would have been a fool's idea to actually be here without any knowledge of the entire terrain, but in this case, a young man, Ron Stoppable, didn't seem to care about the cold or the obstacles that stood in his way. He has come a long way to find this place.

This place, as he had learned back in Japan, was a palace where only a group of monks had lived, exiled from the outside world. According to his sensei, these monks contains hidden martial arts that some had say ceased since the Ming Dynasty ended in China.

"It'll t-t-take more t-t-than a blizzard t-t-to stop me from g-g-getting there.", he uttered, his teeth chattering in the process. "Even it m-m-means I have to d-d-die to reach t-t-there.".

So he wondered in the endless snow that had piled up to almost every layer of this mountain. But no matter where Ron goes, it seems to him he is wandering in a circle, as if he was back-tracking from his current position.

But the blizzard was much tougher than he had ever expected. It was too mighty to plow through, and for about what seems like an eternity, Ron had finally submitted to the cold weather, as his body clumsily falls down, laying motionless in that spot.

"….Why…..Why…?", was the last thing that Ron could let out of what life he had in him. But alas, he couldn't handle the weather, and death, so it seems, was the only way to escape…

_11 years ago…_

In the woods, just outside of the Tri-city area, a couple and their only child were building up their campsite. The wife was gathering their belongings, the husband and child too.

While setting up almost everything, the wife called out to her child.

"Ronnie, can you gather some woods for the fire?".

"Sure thing, mom.", was young Ron's response, setting himself off to the open forest.

_Half an hour later…_

Poor, young Ron was already look like a slob.

Perhaps if he had learn about poison oaks, not bothering the woodland creatures, mostly squirrels or even watch were he was going, he wouldn't be here by now.

But, he had gather some woods, mostly twigs from the trees, but they weren't enough for creating a fire.

Finally, he got glimpse of a big, wooden stick, coming out of the…ground…?

"Maybe this will be good for the fire.", Ron muttered, despite being in much pain already. Slowly, he comes to it, and dropping the twigs, he grabs the stick in both arms, and with his best attempt, he pulled as hard as he can.

Underneath him, the ground shook, but with minimum impact.

"Aaaarrrrrr".

Again, the ground shook, but once no impact…

"Rrrrgghhhh".

By then the ground shook harder, yet not a single impact occurred. Finally, Ron, again, pulled the wooden block with his might, and finally….

"Ah-HA!", Ron commented, and the ground beneath him soon shook up so badly, it also had effected Ron as well, and what happened next will be an incident he'll never forget.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!", the young lad shouted all the way down, as the earth open the hole were he was standing. Fortunately, it wasn't deep, and ending up Ron to just a mile away from his destination.

Shivered and scared, Ron didn't know what to do; his legs, as it seems, are paralyzed by the fall, plus, much of his body with the same after effect.

Sounds, out of nowhere, contributed to his whole situations.

RAAACK

Ron looks for that noise coming from, but it seems to have ceased.

RAAACK

The noise grew, but twice louder then the previous. Then, Ron could hear wings flapping. It got closer with each flap, and each flap insists that there was two, three or even….

A cluster of bats swooped suddenly, frighten the youngster, yet, his fear quickly diminish, as his eyes focus on the group with amazing and fantasized visuals. These swarms looks as if they were helping him, but in what ways they have he may never know.

"Ron!".

He could hear his mother calling him…

"Ron!".

And again, calling…

"RON!".

Ron opened his eyes. Was this heaven? Did he finally got out of his misery for good?

No. It was a place he had never seen before. From his position, he felt cotton and wool, a bed perhaps, and then there were various artifacts he had never seen, each of them dating of different time period. A candle right besides him on the night table emitted an usual smell, probably what woke him up. Finally, the teen realizes that there was a man, with brown hair, up to his forties, staring at him with his black eyes, and dressed in mountain gear.

"Your awake? Good.", he spoke to him with much concern, even though he doesn't look like he was.

"You're probably wondering what happen, how you got here and why. I'll make it simple, Stoppable…".

"How did you know who I am?", Ron spoke, surprised that, while most people he met gives him names he hates to be called by, this was surely something he never expected to here from.

"That will be explain in due time, my friend. Right now, you were up to the point that life from you was taken away, and along with a group of monks, I, or we, took you here to replenish your health.".

_"Is this the place my sensei had mention before?"_.

"Perhaps you were trying to find a new lease in life, a new path that could mold you anew. If that's your reasons, then you came in the nick of time. Training will began tomorrow. Right now, you need some of rest.".

With that, he almost turns around, heading to exit the room, right were he stop. He turns to face Ron again, beaming a smile, and spoke.

"Sorry to introduced myself, Ron. You may call me Octavius.".

Once again, he turns and leaves. It seems that destiny brought Ron to his destiny much more, and an encounter with this Octavius person seems to create that path for him…

Next Chapter: Dark Encounter (part 2)

Octavius trains Stoppable in the forbidden temple and the mountain. Soon, Ron realized that he needs to be more than a man, but something entirely else…

After a long time, I finally got a story to create, based on past experience and from every writer's work. Well, leave your thoughts about this story and see ya!


End file.
